


Love is in the Air

by OtterMcKilbourne (p_3a)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/OtterMcKilbourne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collation of short stories written in response to Valentine's Day prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrathion puts roses all over the bed; forgets to remove thorns.

"Ah— wait…"

Anduin stopped the motion that Wrathion had tried to carry, his hands still pressed firmly against Wrathion’s chest but his leg braced against the edge of the rose-scattered bed Wrathion had just tried to throw him onto.

"What?" Wrathion tried to come across as irritated, but his insecurity was plain on his face for Anduin to see. "Is it not romantic enough? I was  _sure_ this would—”  
"Calm down," Anduin smiled, "it’s nothing that bad. I just—"  
"Was it something I said? Did I not woo you sufficiently beforehand? Did I forget something?"  
"In a manner of speaking—"  
"Ohh, I should have brought you  _wine_! I knew I was a fool for deciding not to!” He brought a hand to his forehead and sneered at himself. “I just  _knew_ I’d mess something—”  
"Wrathion," Anduin intoned. "It’s fine. I just wanted to know if you took the thorns off the roses."

The dragon blinked twice. “The… wait, you’re meant to take them  _off_?”  
"Yes," Anduin laughed. The sound was light and pleasant. "Not everyone is a masochist like you, Wrathion."

Wrathion’s face burned as red as the burgandy rose petals that had lined the way here. “Oh.”

Anduin gently, reassuringly stroked his thumb along the ridge of Wrathion’s cheek. “It’s alright. It’ll be nicer if they’re in a water vase anyway. Want to help me pick them up?”  
"It’s not like I have much of a choice," Wrathion muttered, looking scolded.  
"I’m not upset with you, Wrathion. It’s alright."  
"Sure, sure." The dragon didn’t sound convinced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin is having a bad pain day and it looks like it might ruin Wrathion's Valentine's day plans. He's determined to make it work, somehow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For tumblr user must-love-dads

Anduin forced his eyes open. He had the nagging sense of today being  _important_  somehow, but he knew exactly why he was having trouble remembering why. Even before he’d moved, pain was lancing up through his leg, turning his stomach and fogging his mind. Important or not, he had the distinct feeling today wasn’t going to be fun.

He turned over, groaning, and came face to face with… breakfast..? Had he overslept and Tong brought him something? But it still looked warm…

"Good morning, my Prince," came a warm, smooth voice.

Oh.  _Oh_.

Shit.

He mumbled incoherently again, trying to pull the covers up further over his shoulder but his leaden arms failing to respond adequately. Wrathion must have noticed, because he felt those too-hot hands gripping the blanket and pulling it over him. “If you wanted to sleep a little longer, my dearest, you need only say. Today is supposed to be about  _us_ , after all, and it’s no use if you aren’t present!”

Anduin groaned again. “It’s— Wrathion, I…” he was having trouble forming sentences. “I don’t know if I can do it.”

"What?" The word hung in isolation.

"No, I didn’t mean—" he cringed, then held back tears as another wave of pain shot up from his leg. "Help me sit up, please? Thank you for breakfast…"

Wrathion swallowed his insecurity for long enough to help him. Anduin couldn’t hide his pain even if he’d wanted to once he started being  _moved_  - it was so overwhelming that he felt reality slip away from him for a few dreadful moments, and he could feel himself sweating by the time he came around again. He looked up helplessly at Wrathion and, thankfully, found sympathy in his face.

Sympathy and… a sly smirk. “Would you like me to feed you, my Prince?”  
The sheer amount of pain he was in quelled any blush Anduin might have given for the implications, but he smiled. “That would be lovely, Wrathion. Thank you.”

He helped him eat - surprisingly gentle and patient, almost uncharacteristically so. Anduin wondered if the dragon perhaps understood a little better than he’d let on so far what it was like to be in this position. His suspicions were confirmed when Right arrived, briefly, to give Wrathion some of the painkillers that Anduin preferred whenever he conceded to taking them. Anduin insisted on taking them himself. They wouldn’t leave him painless, far from it; but they might give him a little more clarity.

"I don’t suppose you’ll be joining me on a walk to the Folly today, then," Wrathion said, sounding disappointed.  
"No," Anduin admitted quietly. "Not with that many steps. Sorry."  
"Oh, it’s quite alright, Prince Anduin," Wrathion smirked, a stark contrast to his previous tone. "I’m sure we can work out  _something_  to do together while confined to your bedroom…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrathion and Anduin try out a bunch of things from the holiday vendors and all of them fail miserably (the lovebird tries to bite them, the chocolates taste terrible, they both almost choke on all the perfume fumes, when Anduin set up the lovely picnic it rains...)

Wrathion looked amused. Anduin did not.

"I’m really sorry about today, Wrathion…" his head was hung, his shoulders drawn in tight. Wrathion had never seen him look so ashamed before, and it was the funniest thing he’d seen since this morning when the mutant plainstrider he’d brought in had chased him around the yard.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Today was… everything went wrong." He sat down heavily on the bed. "First the bird, then the food, then with the champions coming in, and then the rain… I should’ve done better for you. You  _deserve_  better.”

Genuine confusion passed over Wrathion’s face. “I thought we had fun."  
Anduin looked up. “Really?”  
"Yes. We did the same thing we usually do, didn’t we? Followed each other around the area having absurd adventures and laughing at each other."  
"But today was meant to be special…"

Smirking, Wrathion knelt down before Anduin and took both of his hands. “Every day is special when I spend it with you.”

Anduin looked back at him for three seconds before grabbing him into a hug… and bursting into laughter.


End file.
